


Walkabout

by waltzingallnight



Category: All the Pretty Horses - Cormac McCarthy
Genre: Body Horror, Established Relationship, Grady and Rawlins are dating, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Possible smut in future chapters, Slice of Life, They're all a bunch of fucking himbos, everyone is fucking gay, i wrote this instead of my essay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzingallnight/pseuds/waltzingallnight
Summary: Cole and Rawlins go into Mexico to be together, they meet Blevins on their way, and don't get fucking arrested.  All parties aged up to 18, otherwise, opening remains unchanged.  Very unprofessional attempt at copying McCarthy's writing style.
Relationships: John Grady Cole/Lacey Rawlins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pruett Norris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pruett+Norris).



> This is literally a joke fic that I wrote on a whim. All the Pretty Horses is an okay novel. Possible future chapters

The desert was hot. The desert was hot and the sand blew into their eyes and ears and nose of them and their horses. They pulled up bandanas that they had bought back in Texas and pulled their hats down low over their faces to flight off the sand and keep the sun away. John swayed on his horse and looked around and saw some shade and a small stream a few yards away.  
Rawlins, you see that?  
Yeah I see it  
Wanna stop for lunch?  
Fine by me  
The two men turned to their third companion and only noticed now that he wasn't there  
Where the hell'd he get to?  
Don't know  
Should we look for him?  
I rekon  
They didn't look very long. The scrawnier man who had claimed to be 18 but looked 16 lay unconcious on the ground a few yards back. His hat and his pistol and his saddle bag lay on the ground. His horse stood over him and ate oats that had spilled out from the saddle bag and turned and whinnied when it noticed them. They had stopped near a thick outcropping of trees and rocks that John had passed up resting at due to the lack of water.  
What's that son of a bitch done now?  
I'll bet he passed out from dehydration, maybe heat stroke  
Did he not fill up his canteen this morning?  
John got off his horse and rummaged through Rawlin's saddle bag and pulled out a canteen and turned it upside down. Rekon not, gimme yours.  
Rawlins reached into his saddle bag and pulled out his canteen and handed it to Cole and Cole tipped some into Blevins' open mouth and waited a minute. When nothing happened John figured that maybe he needed to get out of the sun. Help me get him on his horse and we can walk him with us, said John.  
Rawlins hopped down and walked over to John. Its always something with this kid, is he alive?  
As Grady knelt down and put his ear to Blevins' chest and felt a faint rising and falling. Yeah he's alive. As he moved to pick up Blevins he noticed a scarlet stain spreading across the smaller man's scalp.  
Hold on a second  
What the hell for?  
Just hold on  
Grady walked over to his horse and retrieved some bandages and a bottle of whiskey and walked back over to Blevins. You know how to treat a concussion?  
No  
Me neither, so I guess we're just gonna have to guess, turn him on his side  
Rawlins turned Blevins onto his side and John assesed the damage as best he could.  
Think he got thrown from his horse?  
Yeah  
Think he'll be ok?  
Don't know  
Grady poured some of the whiskey onto a spare bandage and cleaned the cut out as best as he could and wrapped a bandage around Blevins' head tightly  
I guess that'll do.  
Yeah probably, what do you think made his horse spook like that?  
I have no idea, help me get him up before we find out.  
Alright, alright-shit look out!  
Grady was able to turn around just in time to see a mountain lion pounce right at him and slam its paws into him and knock him to the ground. Grady managed to grab it.  
Shoving one gloved hand in its mouth and pressing down and using the other to keep the top from closing and hold its mouth open before it could sink its teeth into his throat but the strain of it was not somethin he could withstand for very long.  
Rawlins!  
I know, I know  
John waited for Rawlins to come over and kick the beast as he got progressively weaker and weaker. As he felt his arms about to give way to the creature's jaw he heard the metallic click of a gun barrell and the discharge of a pistol and the mountain lion suddenly went slack as John felt gore rain down on him briefly. He twisted and saw Rawlins pointing a smoking pistol at where the lion used to be and appreciated how strong and mad he looked before he paniced and tried to calm down the horses who had spooked at both the animal and the gunshot. Hot-blooded and strong. What John loved in horses he also loved in men. He stood up and walked over to Rawlins who had gathered the horses by this point.  
You alright, he asked  
Yeah  
Just be careful next-  
John cut him off by pulling him into a long and passionate kiss. His mind was still racing with adrenaline and it was all he could think to do. They lingered for a moment and it was Rawlins who pulled away first. You're covered in blood you son of a bitch  
Thank you  
Rawlins blushed, Someone had to save your ass. Let's get Blevins out of this sun.  
Think we should cook that cat?  
Proabaly  
They sat him up on his horse and slung the lion's body over the back of Rawlins' horse and walked the horses to the place they had seen earlier and Grady pulled out a spare shirt and toweled his face off. When they arrived they refilled their canteens and watered their horses and drank and reflled their canteens again.  
Probably gonna need to stay here awhile and let Blevins recover  
Yeah  
Wanna go ahead and set up the tarp for him?  
Probably a good idea  
They set up the tarp on some nearb trees and set Blevins under it, putting a bedroll underneath him. They bled the lion in preparation to cook it and took out some of the tinned food they had bought and ate it. Blevins began to stir a little bit and they walked over to him.  
What happened?  
Mountain lion scared your horse and threw you off, you should probably rest for a few days  
Got any water?  
Yeah, here  
Blevins drank for a long time and water spilled down his chin and onto his shirt.  
I'm gonna go back to sleep now  
Fine  
Grady and Rawlins left him be and sat for a while cleaning their saddles and ate more of the canned food as the sun set and laid out their bedrolls next to one another and looked up at the stars.  
Thanks again for today, said Grady  
Don't mention it, you'd a done the same  
Probably  
The stars twinkled above them and they lay silent for a moment and listened to the sounds of the desert at night and the fire crackling. Rawlins rolled over on his side away from Grady and Grady rolled over and hugged Rawlins from the back.  
I love you, Grady whispered  
Rawlins didn't respond at first and Grady figured that he was probably asleep. As Grady drifted off himself he heard Rawlins respond quietly  
I love you too


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group wakes up, and the Blevins needs to be taken care of. A strange gentleman enters the camp,with no horse, and no supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild body horror warning for this chapter, read at your own risk. I appreciate the people who asked for a chapter two. I'm fairly busy at the moment and have trouble getting motivation but I'll start updating the story when I get a chance.

The morning came, the sun peeking above the horizon, and Grady woke up with it. Rawlins still slept and Grady let him, taking a moment to appreciate his handsome face and his shapely figure and his strong chest rising and falling as he slept. Blevins, for his part was sound asleep as well and would occasionally let out a soft whimper as he slept. Grady poked the remains of the fire with a sick and threw some of the dried leaves he and Rawlins had collected the previous night and let the fire heat up before taking some of the canned food and heating it up over the fire. Eventually Rawlins woke up and smiled at Grady and rubbed sleep from his eyes and yawned. He got up and walked to Grady and planted a kiss on his head before pulling the shirt he had left to out dry on over his head.  
Blevins wake up yet  
Nope  
Breakfast smells pretty good. It about ready?  
Yeah  
John pulled out some metal bowls and spoons and poured the beans into the bowls and handed one to Rawlins and stirred some of the beans in his bowl before eating a few spoonfulls. At this point they heard stirring from the tarp and looked over to see Blevins sitting up.  
Mornin said Rawlins  
Morning groaned Blevins  
How you feel?  
Like shit  
That makes sense, seeing as you did get thrown off that bigass horse of yours.  
Blevins rubbed his face and lightly touched the bandages wrapped around his head and cringed as he did so.  
Can I have some a that food?  
Sure  
John poured some of the beans into another bowl for Blevins and walked over and handed it to him and Blevins started wolfing down the food.  
Thanks  
Yup  
He began to eat the beans and rubbed his head.  
Got a headache, he said  
Makes sense to me  
Could I have some water?  
Grady silently handed Blevins his canteen and waited while he drank  
So uh, what now?  
No idea. Rawlins and me got no clue how to treat head injuries. You think you could walk?  
Blevins set his bowl down and tried to stand up but quickly gave up after geting a few inches off the ground.  
Naw, feels like my leg is on fire, m'head too.  
Grady was surprised.  
We didn't realize your leg was hurt too. Mind if I take a look?  
Go ahead  
Grady started rolling up the leg of Blevin's pants. Blevins sucked in air as Grady did so and Grady immediatly stopped.  
Hurts that bad?  
Yup, Blevins was holding back tears.  
Alright, that can't be a good thing. Where does it hurt?  
Blevins pointed to a spot just below his knee.  
Think it might be broken?  
Might be. I don't have any idea how to treat something like this. Might be able to make a kinda splint.  
Rawlins walked over having finished his breakfast.  
What's the problem here?  
I think he broke his leg.  
Fuck, you seen the break?  
Nope, it was hurting him, couldn't roll up the leg and I don't wanna make it worse.  
Fair enough  
Blevins was back to eating his breakfast with gusto and quickly finished it and handed the bowl to Rawlins.  
Could I have some more?  
Rawlins glared at him for a moment and the kicked the bowl out of his hands and stomped his foot.  
Do you know what kind of shit you've gotten us into? We are in the middle of the desert with civilization days away and pretty damn limited food supplies. We were gonna be fine until you decided to take a trip off your goddamn horse and get all fucked up. John and I are trying to figure out what to do with your sorry ass and here you are wanting to eat more of the goddamn fucking food.  
He was screaming at Blevins who was cowering as the taller and stonger built man tore into him.  
Knock it off Rawlins, you know damn well it ain't his fault his horse spooked. Lets be civil about this.  
Rawlins glared at Grady for a second before his face melted into a softer expression.  
Fine. What would you recommend?  
Grady thought for a moment and chewed his lip.  
Mayhap one of us could ride into town and fetch a doctor out to this location.  
That could work, who would stay here?  
Grady thought for a moment.  
I wouldn't mind going.  
Rawlins looked at him and Grady could tell he wasn't happy with that response. Nervousness and worry was clear on his face.  
Grady stepped forward, Don't worry about me, I can take my gun and I'll ride fast.  
Rawlins chewed his lip and eventually stepped forward and gave him a hug and Grady returned it and breathed in the scent of Rawlins.  
Well you better get going if you're gonna get there in time-  
Rawlins cut off mid sentence as Blevins looked at the two of them clearly uncomfortable. Rawlins blushed and turned to the horses  
I'll get the horses prepped and you can pack up.  
Fine  
As Grady began to pack a bag Blevins spoke up.  
What is it with you and him? Blevins asked  
Grady took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Blevins had kept quiet about Rawlins and his intimacy since they had met him. They had given him a place in their camp and he didn't ask any questions. But one person could only be so polite.  
Grady sighed, Look, we said we ran away because we wanted to get away from life. You're from Texas too, you know that our kinda relationship isn't too common up there. So we came here. We're mostly looking for a place to settle down where we can settle down for a little while.  
Blevins was quiet for a long time.  
So, uh, you two are... together?  
Yup  
And you...  
Yeah  
Oh  
Blevins was clearly taken off guard by this. But he handled it surprisingly maturely and stayed quiet.

After a while the horse was loaded up and ready to go. Rawlins walked up to Grady and gave him a long kiss as he was getting ready to get on the horse.  
Stay safe John, he breathed as he pulled away.  
I will.  
He got on his horse and started to ride away until he saw a primly dressed man on nearby. He carried a briefcase and almost nothing else.  
Hold on... what the fuck?  
What is it?  
Grady waved his arms above his head and shouted for the man until he turned and walked towards them. Grady walked his horse over to the man and Rawlins followed. He was dressed in a black pinstriped coat and pants with a black tie and gloves. He was wearing a black bowler hat. It was utterly inappropriate clothing for the desert yet the man wasn't even sweating.  
Hello sir, you're awful far away from town for that few supplies. Mind if I ask what you're doing out here?  
He looked at Grady coldly for a moment before bursting into a large smile.  
I'm out here for work son. I should ask you what you all are doing out here. You running from the law?  
No sir, my friends were just takin a little trip and on of us got hurt. We were gonna have to go to town for a doctor, but I thought I might ask. Can you help our friend?  
Rawlins cleared his throat. What he means to say is, you dodged the question sir. How the hell are you even this far out with nothing but the clothes on you're back?  
The man smiled  
I could answer that, or I could check on your friend. I'm a doctor.  
Rawlins was about to say something before Grady cut him off.  
Fine, take a look at him and we'll forget the questions. We can even give you some of our food.  
Fine by me, lead the way please.  
Grady turned the horse and led the way back to their camp and ignored Rawlins' attempts to catch his attention. They arrived at the camp and the doctor and Rawlins walked in silence to Blevins and put his briefcase on the ground and opened it up and took out a few instruments. He asked Blevins a few questions and Blevins answered him and he started to cut at Blevins' pant leg with a pair of surgical scissors. Grady was unpacking the horse and couldn't get a good look at the wound but Rawlins staggered away from it and began to vomit.  
Grady ran over to Rawlins on instinct and looked at Grady and the doctor and felt like throwing up himself. Blevins had passed out himself and the doctor simply stared at the leg silently.  
There was an enormous eyeball buried beneath a thin layer of Blevins' skin. Veins streaked through the grey iris that darted from side to side and looked at the men gathered around it. The doctor turned to Grady and took off his hat.  
Your friend may need to come wih me. The worst has happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grady, Rawlins, and Blevins follow the doctor to his strange workplace to help Blevins with his injury.

Grady and Rawlins were disgusted. It went without saying that they had never seen anything like this before and it really showed. They picked up their friend and slung him over Grady's horse and Grady got on the horse and started following where the primly dressed man began walking. He was walking towards the direction of the mountain lion attack. Rawlins followed close behind on his horse, and spoke to the strange doctor.  
What the hell is under his skin?  
If I had to guess, an eyeball.  
No shit asshole, how'd it get there?  
I'm afraid I can't tell you that.  
Why the hell not?  
Because it is classified.  
Cool, tell us anyway.  
Grady put a hand on Rawlins' leg and gave him a meaningful look and shook his head.  
He and I are just a little shook up an' we're just lookin' for a few answers. Could ya tell us where you're even going? Grady said  
The man didn't slow or turn around, I am taking you to a lab where I will have more access to what I need to remove your friend's little... parasite.  
Is that what it is? Rawlins interrupted, Does he got some kinda leech?  
The man stayed silent and simply kept walking and Rawlins grew visibly angry once again. Grady figured he would lose control of the situation completely if he didn't say something to distract Rawlins. He put his hand on Rawlins' thigh once again and spoke up.  
You got a name sir?  
Yes.  
May we know it?  
The man thought for a moment and fidgeted with his suit.  
You may call me Doctor West.  
Rawlins snorted and Grady punched him in the arm. He was terrified that Rawlins' behavior would mean the Doctor's refusal of service.  
Alright Doc, so how much further?   
Another five minutes.  
This is the way we came from. How come we didn't see any kinda lab on our way?  
It is hidden quite well, I don't imagine that you would notice it.  
Rawlins shook his head at the man's words.  
He's crazy John, Rawlins whispered to Grady.  
Shut up, you got a better idea?  
Shoot the sonuva bitch and head for town like we planned.  
No.  
Why not?  
You're not gonna shoot him and I sure as hell won't.   
Fuck you  
Grady chuckled quietly at Rawlins, reminded of why he loved him so much. The Doctor had grown quiet and resumed fidgeting with his suit.  
We are nearly there, he said  
They came across a cliff. There was nothing in the area beyond a couple of cacti and a tree and sand and empty space. The doctor walked up to the cliff and tapped the face of it three times with his knuckle and then pushed against the cliff face. A small section of the cliff pushed open and revealed a dark corridor leading far into the dark. The man turned to Rawlins and Grady.  
Would you please take the boy and follow me?  
Horses aren't gonna want to go in there, said Grady you got a place for us to leave them?  
No, nothing will hurt them, you have my word on that, tie them off somewhere and follow me.  
Grady dismounted his horse and began tying it off before Rawlins interrupted him.  
John, this guy is clearly involved in something big. Before we stick our noses in it, are we sure that this is what we want?  
Grady thought for a moment, Rawlins, I don't see what choice we have, Blevins needs help and he's offering. I get it if you wanna stay behind, I can handle it alone, but he is giving us an offer we can't refuse. You and I are in over our heads here, and I don't feel like digging a grave for Blevins right now.  
Rawlins was quiet for a moment, Dammit John, fine. We're in this together, I'm not letting you do this alone.  
Grady reached into his saddle bags and pulled out a pistol and knife and his rifle and he put the knife on his belt and tucked the pistol in his belt and handed the rifle to Rawlins.  
Ready?  
I guess so.  
They walked to the man who had watched them arm themselves silently.  
You won't need those.  
We just thought we would bring these along, just in case, replied Rawlins, is there some reason you don't want us to bring them?  
The doctor glared at Rawlins, Listen boy, if I wanted you dead, you would be. There is no trap in this lab for you, and your weapons are frankly a little insulting. You really don't understand the gravity of this situation.  
No, I don't and since you sure as hell aren't gonna tell me what's going on, I'm sure you wont mind.  
You will stay behind if you cannot leave-  
There was a sudden crash behind them like metal on metal and the doctor turned quickly and swore and turned back to Rawlins and Grady.  
Fine, give me a weapon and get the boy.  
What the hell was that? Rawlins was shouting without realizing it.  
Lower your voice, give me a weapon.   
Grady handed the pistol to the doctor and slung Blevins over his shoulder and walked back to the crevice.   
I don't trust you far as I could throw you, growled Grady, but you've got one chance to help our friend here.  
West looked Grady up and down and was betraying emotion for the first time since they had met. He was scared.  
By the looks of you, you could probably throw me pretty damn far, but I undersyand your meaning, follow me.  
He took a lantern that was laying on the ground in the tunnel and lit it and illuminated the tunnel and began to walk down the tunnel and Grady and Rawlins followed.  
\---  
They were walking in total silence by the light of the lantern for around five minutes. Grady felt a pit rising in his stomach as the hidden door closed behind them and cut of the sunlight. The tunnel sloped downwards and was made of rough stone and Grady felt a desire to take Rawlins' hand but didn't since he wasn't sure if Rawlins would like that or not. Eventually they arrived at a large room that was lit entirely by lantern light and was stocked like most doctor's offices that Grady had been to in his life. There was an operating table in the center of the room and shelves lined with medicine and ointment bottles. The floor was sloped and had troughs for bloodflow leading to holes in the wall the size of mouseholes. The only thing out of place was the organization. The area looked like a large fight had taken place in it and was completely trashed. There were shelves that had been knocked off the wall and bloodstains on the ground. West surveyed the damage and turned to Grady.   
Put him on the table.  
What the hell happened here?  
Put him on the table.  
Grady walked to the operating table and placed him down and drew his knife and looked around the room. There were two doors in the room besides the one they had entered from. Both doors were made from metal and were beginning to rust. One was thrown open and was covered in dents and scratches. The corridor it opened to illuminated by only the light from the room they were in. Grady looked to Rawlins who had the rifle loaded and was keeping an eye out for anything at all. The two of them exchaged worried looks. The doctor had reached into his briefcase and retrieved his scalpel and was bustling around the room pulling surgery instruments and medicines off the shelves. They all stayed as quiet as possible before West set a large amount of supplies beside Blevins who was starting to stir.  
I'll need one of you to give me a hand, there was supposed to be an assistant here, but we'll just have to make due.  
Grady walked over to the doctor, Shouldn't we find out what the hell happened here?  
West was already filling a syringe with something and injecting it into Blevins, I am only doing my duty, then I am going to get the hell out of here. Please do not interrupt.  
Grady crossed his arms, Ain't it time you told us what was going on?  
West scowled, Fine, this bunker might have an incredibly dangerous animal in it, the likes of which the world has never seen. I am risking my neck to help your friend and then I am getting the hell out of this place to contact my employers.  
And who are these employers? Grady questioned  
Jesus! John, said Rawlins, didn't you hear the man, let him work, so we can get the hell outta here.  
A loud scaping noise came from the open door that interrupted their argument and Rawlins and Grady both aimed their firearms at the doorway and waited with baited breath. The doctor continued working on Blevins who was now laying completely still. He was cutting into the skin below Blevins' knee, right towards the eye. Something moved within the darkness and Rawlins moved the rifle to aim at it. Grady looked to the doctor again to get a handle on where he was in his work and turned quickly back to the doorway.   
The lanterns burst one by one and the men in the room tensed up and were very silent for a count to 10.  
Doc? You there?  
There was no response.  
Rawlins, you got a match?  
Hold on, I'm getting it.  
There was a rustling noise as Rawlins dug around in his pockets and the the sound of a match striking and the room was lit by the dim light of the match. Rawlins and Grady looked at one another and then to the table where Blevins was lying. Doctor West had a large stark white spike protruding from his chest and hung limply from it and spilled blood out of his mouth. His eyes still darted around the room looking directly at the two men and his lips moved but there was no sound that came from them. Rawlins was paralyzed with fear and Grady had to force himself to take a tentative step forward. As he did so the body shifted and revealed a monster at least 7 feet tall with flesh that barely covered its massive frame and that was still mostly hidden in the shadows and it bared its teeth and let out a horrific shriek but stayed where it was as if sizing up the two men. Grady just now remembered the pistol in his hand and pointed it at the monster with a shakey hand. It discharged once and quick as a whip the monster swung the doctor around and blocked the bullet using his body and surged toward Grady and slammed into him and as he fell to the ground the match went out and Rawlins gave a shout of panic and Grady heard him scrampble for another one. Despite all of this the room remained quiet. Grady gave it to the count of 10 and then spoke.   
Rawlins, you still alive?  
Shit, yeah John, thought you were a goner.  
So did I, you got another match?  
I'm looking, hold on. What the hell was that thing?  
You think I've got any idea? That goddamn doctor didn't tell us a thing.  
I doubt he will now.  
Grady heard the sound of a match being struck once again and the face of Rawlins was illuminated. He had to admit that despite the circumstances it was a comforting sight.  
Hang on, I'm gonna light up a lantern.  
Sounds good.  
He unhooked the lantern form the side of his bag and put the match to the wick and lit up the lantern and walked over to Grady.  
You hurt anywhere?  
No.  
You sure?  
Yes Rawlins, I'm sure, help me up.  
Rawlins extended a hand and helped Grady up and pulled him into a hug and Grady returned it. Grady froze as he saw what lay before him on the table.  
What? said Rawlins, who had noticed his change in mood.  
Grady just pointed to the operating table and Rawlins turned to look. The operating table and the spot where the doctor once stood where empty. The monster had taken both Blevins and the doctor.  
Shit, whispered Rawlins.


End file.
